


Heart by Heart

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Minor Armitage Hux/Phasma, Past Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux - Freeform, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: After going to the wedding of his ex-boyfriend Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron meets Ben Solo there, who may yet turn his fragmented world upside-down.





	Heart by Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who had a headache, and also prompted me for two things. One being a co-stars AU, another being a miserable at a wedding AU. And special thanks to her for her input on this story!
> 
> Based off this Tumblr post: https://brokenedgeben.tumblr.com/post/182298878376/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short
> 
> Title from the song from the Mortal Instruments movie soundtrack. Haven’t seen the movie, just like the song. Plus I was short on titles.

“Phasma Scyre.”  
  
Even as Armitage Hux began his wedding vows, Poe could not help but hold his breath, mentally trying to keep himself calm.   
  
“I haven’t had the best start. We both haven’t,” Hux said. “That’s obvious enough. Life doesn’t always go according to plan.”  
  
That was obvious enough. Next to him, Rey placed a hand over his own, and Poe couldn’t help but be reassured. He was glad, really. If not for Rey, he would have cracked. Long ago, he could imagine he and Hux actually saying those wedding vows, talking about how they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. 

“When I met you, I wasn’t in a good place,” Hux said. “That’s one way to put it. But it doesn’t matter now.” Poe flinched, and Rey squeezed his hand. “Phasma...I love you more than you could ever understand. And I can hope that we can build a brighter future, together.”

Poe didn’t have to hear it out loud to know that Hux meant without him. 

Phasma’s turn. “Armitage Hux,” she said. “I would be honored if we built that future together. Before I met you, I didn’t come from a good family. That was the thing about being around you and your friends — we had each other. You changed me, in more than one way. We’ve gone through so much together, and you’ve turned into a man I love dearly. I can’t think of any better life than one with you.”

Poe said nothing. Others could confuse him for being touched by what Hux and Phasma were saying. He knew better. 

“Then by the power invested in me,” said the holy man, “I now pronounce you husband and wife.” A beat, as the man turned to Hux. “You may now kiss the bride.”

The kiss was slow and sweet, tender, and among the sounds of clapping, Poe wished...oh, how he wished he could join them. 

***

By the time that Poe got to the reception, he was already exhausted and wishing he could get back to his hotel room in that moment. Getting back to his hotel room would be pretty much ideal. Anything, really. Something about being surrounded by different people happy for Hux and Phasma...

Poe swallowed, looked at his glass of champagne. It was going to be pretty tempting to drink this. Coping with the upcoming Phasma and Hux wedding mostly entailed listening to a lot of angry and sad breakup music, cracking awkward jokes to Finn and Rey, pretending it didn’t bother him (after all, he was Poe Dameron, all around nice guy. It shouldn’t bother him that two people were happy), things like that. If he had a list of coping mechanisms, they were a pretty long list. 

 He took a sip of the champagne, grimaced. He’d never tasted poison, but he could imagine that’s what poison tasted like. 

Everyone was engaged in conversation, but what stuck out to Poe was the sound of a voice just behind him. “...and I still don’t know what I did wrong, Paige. I wish I did.”

Another voice, Paige probably, said, “I’ll help you out. I mean, just because Snoke fired you doesn’t mean you’ll never find another job.”

”Hope so,” the first voice said. 

Poe turned around, only to see a man talking to a woman. The man was striking, with long dark hair and beauty-mark dotted pale skin. He was tall and broad — quite broad, actually, and Poe couldn’t help but be drawn to him. He was handsome, Poe had to admit. Striking, really. 

The woman, Vietnamese, had shiny midnight black hair and expressive brown eyes. Poe idly wondered if they were a couple, or just friends. If they were a couple...well, no surprise. Figures. 

“You all right there?” said the man. His voice was soft and pretty now that he wasn’t ranting. 

Poe shrugged. “Yeah.”

”Want to join us?” said the woman. “I’m Paige, by the way.”

Poe knew he could use the company. Then, “No problem.”

Others were on the dance floor. Poe turned to look at the two — Paige and her friend. 

“I’m Ben,” said the man. “Ben Solo. And you...”

”Poe Dameron.” 

They talked, and it was almost like Poe could actually relax, almost like his real self wasn’t buried under a massive layer of insecurity. And even after the reception wrapped up for the night and they exchanged numbers, Poe could only hope that somehow, he would be seeing Ben Solo again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phasma’s last name comes from the Phasma novel, which I haven’t read yet (I am so bad), but it’s better than nothing.


End file.
